


A Run Around Home

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: John and Gary spend a weekend in.





	A Run Around Home

John lays on his back, directly in the middle of Gary’s bed with his arms and legs spread selfishly across the sheets. He feels sated, the only thing that could make the after-sex-high even better is if he had cigarette hanging from his lips. But Gary’s apartment isn’t exactly smoking friendly. 

 

With a sly smile, John tucks his hands behind his head and stares up at the ceiling. He feels spent after the rounds of energetic sex he had with Gary. He hasn’t felt so giddy after a hookup in ages. 

 

Something about Gary’s wide smiles and giggles enticed John. He wanted every inch of the man; whether he was running his fingers through Gary’s graying curls, or skating his hands down Gary’s sides, or wrapping his hand around Gary’s thick-

 

“John,” 

 

John turns his head to the side, finding Gary standing in his button-down. Gary’s shoulder rests against the doorway, eyes gliding down John’s naked form as hungry and lazy as their fucking had been. 

 

John’s smirking, knowing he looks delectable with the thin cotton sheet draped over his groin. He shifts slightly so the line of his member is visible. John may be a smug son of a bitch, but Gary doesn’t seem to mind. 

 

Gary forces his eyes up from John’s hardening cock. His eyes are wider than they were a second ago, and some of Gary’s innocence shines through. 

 

“Yes, love?” John purrs, propping himself up on his elbow. The sheet shifts down. Gary’s eyes wonder, mouth slowly falling open before he gains control of his thoughts and forces his gaze back to John’s. 

 

Gary tilts his head over his shoulder, the corner of his mouth dancing up. “Come with me.” 

 

John’s pretty sure he’d do anything Gary asks of him, but the idea of staying in bed with Gary pressed against him sounds too nice. He frowns, letting his head fall back on his shoulder. 

 

“Why don’t we stay in bed a bit longer?” John propositions, waving his hand around the dimly lit room. The sheer curtains are drawn, but past that is a darkening gray sky and a few raindrops speckling the glass. 

 

John thinks it must have crossed into evening, considering the change in light. They must have stayed in bed all day. 

 

Gary echoes that statement. “I love being in bed with you.” Gary explains. “But we’ve been there since morning. I’ve got something better.” 

 

John shifts his gaze from the window and back to Gary, finding excitement in the man’s eyes. Damn Gary and his adorable shining eyes. John’s rolling out of bed, shameless as he walks over to where Gary stands. 

 

John corners Gary against the door frame, hands dancing underneath the hem of Gary’s shirt. His smile grows when he realizes Gary’s still naked from the waist down. 

 

“Fucking against the wall?” John breathes, his nose brushing against Gary’s. “I’m not opposed to moving our activities from the bed to other places throughout your apartment. May I suggest the kitchen counter next?”

 

Gary lets out a shaky laugh and then swallows to keep his mouth from completely drying out. His eyes trace the shape of John’s mouth, distantly thinking of the places that mouth was last night. 

 

Absentmindedly, Gary’s fingertips start to graze against the scruff on the edge of John’s jaw. “Not exactly what I meant,” Gary holds back a laugh as he turns his eyes up to John’s. 

 

John, even though he claims he isn’t an open book,  _ he is _ . His face falls into confusion instantly, so Gary takes his hand while John’s guard is down and leads him out of the bedroom. 

 

“Perhaps I should grab some clothes, love,” John suggests just as Gary stops them outside the bathroom door. Gary waves inside but keeps his eyes on John, waiting. 

 

So John humors the man and turns his head inside to find lit candles and a running bath. John’s not used to being so pampered, and normally he’d turn down such a extravagant offer. John’s a guy who can shower every few days and call it good. 

 

But the room smells fresh and sweet; a mixture of flowers and pumpkin if John’s nose is correct. Gary must have grabbed any, if not all, candles he had around the apartment. 

 

The bathroom is lit with a soft glow, shades moving on the wall every time a flame flickers. John’s captured, as he looks around the bathroom, finding two towels resting off to the side and some shampoo sitting at the edge of the tub. 

 

His attention is ripped away when Gary slips past to turn the bath water off. The sudden silence is stifling, so John turns his eyes up to Gary’s. 

 

“What’s this?” John finds himself asking, staying put in the middle of the room. He  _ knows  _ what this is, but John hasn’t… John doesn’t  _ bathe _ with people he sleeps with. Or take baths in general. And while he  _ knows _ Gary’s more than that, something about this all feels utterly intimate. 

 

Gary shrugs. Clearly this isn’t as big of a deal as John thinks it is. So John watches as Gary’s fingers work on the first button, which is definitely in the wrong loop. 

 

“Relaxation time?” Gary offers as an explanation, looking at John past his dark-rimmed glasses. 

 

John looks down at the warm water. Truth being told? John’s body is begging him to accept Gary’s offer. His muscles have been tense for decades. But bathing with lavender epsom salt by candlelight isn’t something John Constantine  _ does _ .

 

“You’re thinking about it too much,” Gary states as he reaches the last button. He slides the shirt off his shoulders, and any thoughts John  _ might  _ have been focused on are gone the second he sees Gary standing across from him, equally as naked. 

 

John steps forward, running his hand down Gary’s chest, through Gary’s chest hair. His hand runs lower and lower, down Gary’s soft stomach, and to his soft pubic hair-

 

Gary’s fingers wrap around John’s wrist, stopping him. He looks unsure, but his words sound stronger as he speaks. “Later.”

 

John’s eyes dance up playfully,  _ looking _ at Gary in the way that makes Gary swallow. Oh, John loves it when Gary swallows. 

 

“Is this your way of telling me I smell?” John teases.

 

Gary’s eyes are back on John’s mouth, and his tongue slips out for a second to wet his bottom lip. He must be warring with his desires because he practically shakes himself back to reality. “Get in the tub, John.” Gary tries to make it sound like a demand, but it comes out too light. 

 

John decides to play along. He leans in close, lips close enough to Gary’s to feel the heat, and the tingling desire to close the gap. He doesn’t. “Yes, sir,” he says instead.

 

So John turns his attention to the tub and steps inside, one foot first, than the next. He allows his skin to adjust to the sudden warmth, lifting his gaze towards Gary’s with a quirked brow. He receives a reassuring nod from Gary so John sinks down, knees nearly pressing against his chest. 

 

John might be taken away by the way his body slackens. His shoulders fall and he feels any resolve fade away. He lets out a low groan as he stretches his legs out in front of him. 

 

“See?” Gary retorts, lips pursed to hold back a bigger smile than the one he sports. 

 

John just grumbles as he nods at the space behind him. “Shut it and hop in, squire.”

 

Gary’s biting the corner of his mouth as he steps into the space behind John. He’s careful as he sits down, sliding his legs around John’s form to settle in. Gary sighs as he’s encompassed by the warm water, and his breath ghosts against John’s back. 

 

“This is nice,” Gary states as he leans back against the tub, head thumping against the tile. 

 

“Not a bad idea after all,” John agrees as Gary’s fingers start to trace the outline of his tattoos. He leans into the touch, allowing his eyes to flutter shut at the affection. 

 

Gary drops one hand to the water, cupping it and bringing it back up to spill the water over John’s back. John groans again, loving the way Gary’s fingers start to work into his shoulders.

 

“Just do me a favor, love? Don’t mention this to anyone,” John requests as he leans into Gary’s fingers. But he must have said the wrong thing because Gary’s fingers stall. John peers over his shoulder, brow lifted. “Something wrong?”

 

Gary realizes he must have slipped up because he snaps his mouth shut and shakes his head back and forth. “No! Nope, all good.” He responds, going back to work on John’s shoulders, but rougher, less confident than before. 

 

John sighs, reaching behind his back to wrap his fingers around Gary’s wrists. He pulls forward, bringing Gary’s arms around his waist and so that Gary’s chest is pressed against his back. 

 

“You thought I meant  _ you _ .” John turns to the side so he can capture Gary’s lips. Their mouths slot together, soft and wet. “What I meant was: don’t tell people that John Constantine takes a bath with lavender salts. I’ve got a reputation out there which can easily crumble if people start mentioning my flowery smell.”

 

Gary can’t help the small snort that escapes him, so he leans forward to hide his face in John’s shoulder. His lips press against John’s pulse point next, and the kiss is first chaste until Gary’s teeth nibble John’s skin. 

 

“Oh, I like that,” John murmurs as he tilts his head back to give Gary more access. And Gary accepts his newly given territory and takes full advantage. His kisses become hot, open-mouthed across John’s neck.

 

John’s lost in the feeling of Gary’s mouth on him, so he barely notices when Gary’s got a washcloth running over his chest. John allows it; allows Gary genuinely cares for him. The washcloth runs across John’s torso, under his arms, over his shoulders, across the expanse of his back, trailing suds across John’s skin. Gary’s  _ clearly  _ avoiding what’s between John’s legs. 

 

“A little shy now?” John presses, reaching around for Gary’s hand again. He guides Gary to the space between his legs, where his cock is half hard. Gary’s fingers are hesitant at first, but then he guides the cloth down John’s cock, then underneath and cups John’s balls. 

 

John moans so Gary bites down on his shoulder. But then Gary pulls back, slinging the washcloth off the edge of the tub. 

 

“Now that’s truly unfair,” John complains just as he feels Gary’s hand press to his forehead. A second later, water is cascading down the back of his head, soaking his hair. Gary’s fingers are carding through his blond hair, scratching and massaging his scalp with shampoo. 

 

Gary slides closer and that’s when John feels the press of Gary’s hard cock pressed against his lower back. John smirks, reaching back around so he can wrap his hand around the head of Gary’s member. 

 

Gary gasps and his hands falter against John’s scalp. Gary’s mouth falls to John’s shoulder, this time opened and needy. John’s smug as he moves his hand, this time feeling Gary whimper against his back. 

 

Despite John’s very warm, very skilled hand against Gary, Gary manages to bring his hand up and work the shampoo through the rest of John’s hair. It’s washed out seconds later, which is when Gary’s walls crumble and he turns John to the side so he can crash their mouths together. 

 

John growls as he turns around, pressing their groins flush together. The feeling of the warm water, and the suds against their skin is marvelous, so John’s mouth may hang obscenely open as he ruts gently against Gary. 

 

Gary’s knees bend, bringing his hand up to cup the side of John’s neck. His cheeks are flushed over from a mixture of the hot water and John driving him crazy with arousal. 

 

Gary’s still got his glasses on, slightly fogged over from their activities, so John lifts his hand from Gary’s thigh and takes the off. He hears Gary’s head thump against the tiles as John sets them off to the side, out of harm's way. 

 

John’s hand then stakes claim on the top of Gary’s thigh, keeping him steady as he rolls his hips. His cock rubs against Gary’s, which is a delicious friction John could easily get off on.

 

He plans too, but then Gary’s hand reaches between them and encase both their cocks in his hand. 

 

John’s breath falters. “ _ Shit _ .” 

 

Gary lets out a breathless laugh as he pumps his hand up and down their members. He gets a rhythm going, so his eyes flutter shut and keeps the pleasure going. 

 

He’s a gorgeous sight, bracketed by John’s arm up on the edge of the tub. His lips are deliciously pink and all John wants to do is kiss him senseless. But kissing Gary means he won’t get to  _ see  _ Gary, and John  _ really  _ wants to watch him. 

 

Gary’s tongue is pressed against the corner of his mouth, as if he’s thinking about the way his wrist twists around them. There’s even a crease between his brows, and while John thinks it’s  _ incredibly  _ sexy, he’d like Gary thinking a lot less. 

 

John’s hand slides down from Gary’s thigh to grab a handful of Gary’s round ass cheek. He squeezes, just on the side of painful, but he hears Gary gasp through his pleasure so John thinks he’s doing just fine. 

 

John’s hand continues its journey east until he reaches the cleft of Gary’s ass. He pushes his fingers in, grazing against the soft pucker of skin. He pushes in further, a bit adventurous but rewarding. 

 

Gary lifts away from the finger shyly, but his head is extended back and the crease between his brows is gone. John grins cockily as he pushes into Gary’s hole, already used from the night before. 

 

John  _ really  _ enjoyed fucking Gary. And Gary enjoyed being fucked. John’s mind wanders, thinking about switching next weekend, but then Gary lets out a moan and his attention is brought back to what’s important. 

 

Gary’s suffering from overstimulation, John can tell by the way that Gary's body twitches as John adds another finger and the way Gary’s hand stills on their cocks. 

 

John  _ loves  _ being able to put Gary in such a state. He loves wrecking Gary; getting Gary so flustered he can barely speak, with exceptions of:  _ Oh, John, yes  _ and  _ fuck, fuck, fuck _ and incomprehensible whimpers. 

 

John settles back so he can support himself on his knees, batting Gary’s hand out of the way. John takes care of them both, taking Gary’s place by wrapping his hands around their cocks. His fingers still work in Gary, so Gary brings his arm up to hide his face in the crevice of his arm. 

 

“No, love,” John argues, stopping all movement. “I want to see you.” 

 

Gary’s teeth rake back on his bottom lip, conflicted. But he decides what John is doing feels far too good to argue. He moves his hand, keeping his eyes up on the ceiling. 

 

“Good,” John purrs, pumping down on their members just as he pushes his fingers into Gary’s hole. “So shy…”

 

Gary’s body is half submerged under the water, suds accumulating on the soft space below his belly button. The water glistened, sliding down his forearm, along the ridge of his veins. A few droplets fall to Gary’s chest, clinging to his chest hair. 

 

John rocks forward again, this time plunging three fingers deep into Gary and thrusting his cock into his own palm. The friction of John’s dick and pressure from John’s finger causes Gary’s mouth to open and his body to jut with the shocks from his orgasm. 

 

John continues to work him, pumping his fingers into Gary’s hole, even as Gary squeezes around him. He abandons his own member to work up and down Gary’s, working Gary’s cock until he’s fully spent. 

 

John then places his hand down in the water, past Gary’s waist as he leans over his lover. He works his cock, with less care than he did Gary’s. His only goal right now is to cum, and he does so when he feels Gary’s hands land on his shoulders.

 

John’s cum pools on Gary’s stomach, where Gary’s also landed. He grunts as he works the last few strokes across himself until he finally falls down to rest against Gary. 

 

“You’ve made me cum more in the last few hours then I thought was humanly possible,” Gary breathes as he cards his fingers through John’s wet hair. 

 

John’s breathing hard too but manages to press a kiss to Gary’s collarbone. They stay like that for at least ten minutes before the small tub becomes too cramped and Gary’s back starts to hurt. 

 

They drain the tub and this time they decide to properly wash under the shower head. Gary runs the washcloth up and down himself, as John returns the favor and shampoos his hair. There’s another wet, heated kiss under the spray, but Gary’s turning the water off before it can lead anywhere again. 

 

Gary reaches for the towels, handing John his own. They work like a wonderful unit, a very wonderful… domestic unit. They brush their teeth side by side, towels still slung over their waists. 

 

The candles are blown out before they head back to Gary’s room, and John makes sure to grab Gary’s glasses before the door is shut. This time they adorn pajamas, all of which belong to Gary since John only ever bothers sleeping in boxers or the nude. 

 

Gary tries to make the bed but eventually gives up with the sheets still rumpled and the pillows askew. He sighs, throwing his hands up in the air. “Tea?” He asks as he turns towards John. 

 

“Wonderful thought,” John agrees, following Gary out of the room and down the hall. 

 

John hops up on the counter as Gary puts the kettle on the stove. Gary meanders back to John’s side as they wait for the water to warm, placing his hand over John’s leg and resting his head heavily on John’s breast. 

 

The silence is nice, and the two feel properly exhausted. The softness isn’t lost on John, and while it’s foreign it’s also… welcomed. John even leans down to press a kiss to Gary’s wet curls. 

 

The kettle then decides to whistle, loud and obnoxious in the silence they built. Gary pushes away from John’s side and turns the burner off, then grabs two large mucks before plucking tea bags in each. 

 

He pours and John watches. He watches Gary’s movements, or the way that Gary pushes his glasses up with his left hand each time. He sees the way that Gary scratches at the nape of his neck. Then he turns and hands John his and cradles his own. 

 

John smells the tea first, and while it’s not something he’d declare as  _ English _ , it’ll do. He sips, already feeling more at home than he’s felt in years. He imagines it has all to do with Gary, not the cozy apartment they’re holed up in. 

 

Again, silence falls and they sip at their drinks; Gary pressed against John and John’s hand on Gary’s back, rubbing in patterns. 

 

When their drinks are nearly empty, John’s already discarded off to the side, Gary turns so he can slide in between John’s legs. He smiles up at the warlock, that same starry-eyed look he had the first day John kissed him. 

 

“Mmm,” Gary hums as he runs his arms up and down John’s legs. 

 

John can’t help the way his brow quirks up flirtily. “Thinking about taking me up on my suggestion of using this kitchen counter?” 

 

Gary’s face flushes and his eyes softly close at John’s joke. He leans forward, pressing his forehead right to John’s collarbone. “You’re insufferable.” 

 

“You love me anyway,” John chuckles, placing his hands over Gary’s. 

 

“I do,” Gary says softly, head still pressed into John’s neck. The admission is soft, and could otherwise be pushed off as a joke… but John’s not letting this one go.

 

John turns to the side, pressing his lips to the side of Gary’s head. “I love you too.” He whispers, lifting Gary’s hand from his thigh to rest over his heart. He keeps their hands clasped together, and most importantly keeps Gary pressed against him. 


End file.
